The Duke And The Slave Girl
by Valenka
Summary: After the whole crazy journey he, his daughter, Wolf and Wendell had been on through the Kingdom, Tony finds he likes his new slower pace, or at least he would have had Wendell not put him in charge of an Industrial Revolution. His days are spent in the beautiful Candor Castle working away in his laboratory until a girl more stunning than a goddess literally stumbles into his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings for: Rape/Non Con, Rape Recovery, Abuse, Sex, Consensual Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Past Slavery, Sexual Slavery, Kidnapping, Murder, Anxiety, Insecurity (None of the abuse is performed by Tony and is all pre-fic)**

 **XXXX**

Hot golden sun shone down on Candor Castle heating the grey stone, a beautiful day in the Fourth Kingdom. Some days Tony still couldn't believe that Wendell had given him a castle let alone such a large and beautiful one, King Wendell had provided him rooms at his own home so he'd been mighty surprised to be given an entire castle. Tall towers capped with royal blue hexagonal roofs and large ornate windows that stayed on the right side of ostentatious. It had taken him almost a month to get to grips with his new home, so many long hallways and rooms that he'd gotten lost in more than once much to the amusement of his servants. Having servants took some time to get used to as well, Tony couldn't quite decide if he liked it or not, yes they waited on him hand and foot but they were constantly _there_. Occasionally Duke Lewis would just stand on the hill not far to the west of his home and just _look_ at the castle, at its stunning beauty and detailed architecture; or on the days when he had time he did.

Since Virginia and Wolf had left for the Tenth Kingdom – or New York as Tony called it still – a little over three months ago Tony had been attempting to bring about the industrial revolution that King Wendell had asked for, finding substitutes for resources he'd easily find in New York were the hardest part. He'd originally thought the King just wanted a bouncy castle, that had soon expanded into a full on revolution in the blink of an eye. Tony knew he'd figure it out though, he might have been a janitor back in America but he hadn't always been, he'd done some stupid things in his life but Tony was actually a very intelligent man.

In the far east of the castle Tony had found a gargantuan room that rounded at the far end and held little square windows decorated with red glass, the walls were grey but without being dirty or dusty. Dark flagstones made the floor and two large oak supports held up the ceiling that seemed to go on forever. Tony had taken an instant liking to the room as soon as he'd come across it and had asked for the place to be cleaned from top to bottom. The room seemed older than the rest of his castle, in fact most of the far south-east castle did, almost as though Candor Castle's builders had come across this one little section of standing stone and had simply added on to it.

Soon after its discovery Tony had turned it into his engineer's workroom, though all his servants and everyone he'd ever allowed in there called it his _laboratory_ since they had no real idea what an engineer was. Duke Lewis wasn't overly bothered by that though, he liked the Victor Frankenstein vibe he got from _laboratory._ Tony's servants – his House Steward being Orson Jessony, that man always kept a close eye on everything – had easily kitted the place out and turned it into somewhere he could really get things done, he even had a very beautiful desk with detailed carvings of Griffins.

Tony spent most of his time in there working away, so much time that the Butler – Tennysyn Cranven, who everyone only called by his last name – had given up on coaxing him to the west of the castle and into the dining room, instead Cranven simply had the servants take him a silver tray around noon for lunch and again at about eight-thirty in the evening. His cook – Margaret Salter – made a truly fantastic venison strew that Tony had become rather partial to, especially when she paired it with some of that crusty brown bread she made.

Tony could smell his lunch before Cranven knocked on the and he entered followed by a young girl carrying his lunch, the Duke didn't really notice her since he was much too busy correcting yet another mistake made by Aage, it wasn't exactly the blonde boy's fault, he had no real experience with the type of work Tony was performing but he also didn't seem to learn. The young girl – certainly no more than twenty – moved into the room slowly as though she were a scared little rabbit and kept her eyes firmly on Tony's carved desk where she intended to leave the tray until without warning she tripped over the tools Aage had left on the flagstones. The tray and food went everywhere and the girl hit the ground hard, a painful shock vibrated up through her knees but she said nothing, didn't let the pain show.

"You stupid girl!" Growled Cranven, that got Tony's attention while Aage's eyes went wide.

The teenager quickly started to gather up the remnants and pile them back up on the tray, her eyes stayed locked on the floor and Tony could see how tense her shoulders were. The Duke set down the papers he'd been painstakingly correcting and rose to his feet, Tony didn't particularly like Tennysyn but he did his job well and he'd never had any real problems with the redhead so most of the time Tony just left him to his work. Cranven was the butler though, not head of the house and if anyone had the right to yell at her it was Tony; not that he ever would.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Duke Lewis." She said almost like a mantra, scared and quiet.

"I apologise for her incompetence, I'll have another tray brought post-haste. The stupid girl has always been clumsy, doesn't have enough brain power to do as she's told or follow simple instructions."

"Enough." Said Tony in a deep voice, brow furrowed. "Apologise to the girl, it was an accident."

He hated that he'd not learnt her name, there were so many staff some with very strange names. He only knew three of his maids names, Merula, Tatsu and Elsa; then there was Hettie the Under Cook of course.

Reluctantly Cranven obeyed but not before grinding his teeth as the girl stood up again with the messy tray clutched tightly in her arms.

"I apologise."

"Good, you're dismissed." Tony told him in a strong tone.

Tony had expected for the teenager to trail off with the butler but she didn't, Aage went to the tiny desk in the corner and Tony would have gone back to his work had he not been to entranced with the young girl who'd found herself looking at some of the mathematical notes he'd pinned up on the stone wall; papers pretty much coated the walls at this point. He watched the way her head tilted as she pondered until she finally noticed him, skittish eyes – impossibly green like polished emeralds – met his for only a second before darting away almost as though she'd been burnt.

"I'm sorry, Duke Lewis." She sounded so damaged. "I'll leave you in peace."

The young auburn haired girl turned to leave but Tony raced over and verbally brought her to a halt.

"Hey, hey, hey, no need to run from me." He turned to his assistant. "Aage, go and get yourself something to eat." He looked back to the young maid once Aage had excused himself but her eyes remained downcast; _shame, they're so beautiful._ "What's your name?"

"... You don't have to trouble yourself with my name, My Lord, I'm just a servant." She told him after a time and Tony hated how self-loathing she sounded.

"Isn't that my decision? What's your name?" He asked again, the girl was about five-foot-eight and had porcelain skin purer than sparked inside him and all Tony wanted to do was wrap her up and keep her safe.

"... Adrianna."

"That's a beautiful name."

He'd not intended to say that, it had simply slipped out without his permission but he couldn't deny it, the name was beautiful and it suited her.

"What do you think to this?" Tony questioned softly as he gestured to the wall of papers. "You seem pretty interested."

Adrianna was silent for a long time, bordering on staying or running away. _What has this girl been through to be this way?_ It went far beyond a servant talking to her Lord. The emerald eyed girl opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out and she quickly closed it again, Tony knew he'd have to prompt her.

"Please, you can tell me, I want to know. What do you think?"

"You... you forgot to carry the two, My Lord."

Adrianna's voice was so very quiet and sounded almost as though she regretted speaking in the first place. He'd not expected to be corrected but he was pleased she had, his work wouldn't have turned out well for anyone had it not been spotted. The Duke leaned in to get a better look at his scrawled notes to find she was indeed right; _clever girl._

"You're right. Thank you, I hadn't noticed." He flashed her a smile.

"I'm sorry, My Lord. I should not interfere." Said Adrianna quickly before fleeing the room tray in hand.

Tony just stood there gazing at the door she'd closed carefully behind her, he remembered seeing Adrianna once or twice around Candor Castle cleaning the rooms or carrying things back and forth. He'd never really paid much attention to her but now he'd truly _looked_ at Adrianna he couldn't stop thinking about her, servants weren't often educated with mathematics so her ability to notice his mistake had surprised him. Then there was the fact that Adrianna was stunningly beautiful with impossible green eyes and long auburn hair loosely braided over her left shoulder, Tony had never seen someone so utterly gorgeous in all his life, not even Christine. Despite her beauty and clear intelligence there was something shattered and pained inside her, some horror in her past. Someone had done terrible things to that girl and Tony wished he could take it all away but he knew he couldn't. One thing was for certain though, Adrianna was the most thought provoking person he'd met in all the ten kingdoms.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony worked away at his beloved desk, he already had access to white clay and sulphur but to make rubber and get Wendell his bouncy castle he'd need a Carbon Black substitute. He'd had men out in search of something to use in place of the Carbon Black and he finally thought he'd found something he could use. Suddenly Aage tripped over his tools that he'd – yet again – left on the floor and ended up ripping down half a wall of notes Tony's notes, most of which got torn. Tony sighed.

"Sorry, Milord!" The teenage boy said in haste as he gathered the papers back up. Tony rested his head in his hands.

"Aage, I'm so sorry but I can't work like this. I'm messy enough without you constantly leaving things lying around on the floor. You cause more problems that you solve. Aage, I'm sorry but I can't keep you as an assistant."

The red-haired teenager's eyes went wide as he shot back up to his feet.

"Milord, please. I have six sisters and my Da died a year ago." Tony knew that, it was the main reason he'd put up with Aage as long as he had. Tony sighed again. "I need this job, please Milord, I'll do better."

"I know you'll try but my work is too important, I started trying to build a bouncy castle for Wendell but it kinda turned into an industrial revolution." Aage looked terrified. "Relax, I'm not firing you from the castle just being my assistant. Alright, Geir Kerz, he's my Valet, go and find him and tell him you're his new assistant Valet. Geir will have you running around the castle more than you do now but you'll still have a job."

"Thank you, Duke Lewis! Thank you!" Exclaimed the teenage boy.

"You're welcome."

He wasn't used to such a level of gratitude. Tony made a _shoo_ motion and thankfully Aage took the hint. Tony sat back in his chair, he had no idea where he was going to get a new assistant, let alone a useful one. He'd only really hired Aage out of necessity, still he guessed he could handle things by himself for a while.

The Duke spent the next twenty minutes cleaning up after Aage, Tony knew he'd worked in clutter back in New York but the mess Aage left behind was worse than Virginia as a teen. The notes the redhead had accidentally ripped up would have to be re-written – Tony would kill for a laptop, a typewriter even – but it wouldn't take him too long; still annoying though. When he finally sat down again at his griffin carved desk his stomach rumbled and as if on cue a knock came at the door and Adrianna entered carrying his lunch on another silver tray.

In silence she set the tray down carefully before him, the plate coated in an assortment of apple, cheese, meats and bread while a healthy sized wine glass had been paired with it; the wine wasn't nearly as strong as back in New York but Tony liked it anyway. He though of it more as adult fruit juice.

"I hope you enjoy your lunch, My Lord." She told him quietly and in such an eloquent voice.

"I'm sure I will. Thank you, Adrianna." The auburn haired beauty seemed a little surprised that he'd bothered to learn her name but she said nothing about it. Tony continued. "It's better now I've tidied up in here, don't you think?" No risk of you falling over my tools anymore or the crap Aage has left lying around."

"Yes, My Lord. I'll be more careful in future."

 _That wasn't what I meant._

"Accidents happen all the time, no harm done."

Tony flashed her a smile but he wasn't to sure if she'd actually seen it. For a split second that felt like an hour Tony looked her over, she wore the same slate-colored dress as the day before which really made her eyes _pop_ though this time her hair was full of neat little braids wound up in an intricate bun like the ladies he'd seen at Wendell's castle wear it, it suited her, he did like the little tresses that hung loose around her cheeks though. The next thing he noticed about her was that Adrianna was _very_ thin, unhealthy so, her dress was loose and she looked somewhat dehydrated as well. There was also the fact that Tony was still a red blooded male and easily noticed her rather impressively sized chest, her skinny body only made her breasts more pronounced.

"I'll leave you be, My Lord."

Adrianna turned to leave and Tony wondered what exactly her duties were, he knew she'd brought him his meals a couple of times but he'd not been paying attention to her much back then, Tony had also seen her moving things back and forth through his castle.

When she turned to leave Tony found himself wondering when she last ate, the thought tugged on his heartstrings.

"Adrianna, wait."

Instantly she turned back expecting more orders.

"Yes, Duke Lewis? What else can I do for you?"

The man dressed in a dark blue suit of the highest quality rose to his feet and pulled Aage's chair over to his large desk.

"Eat with me?"

"... Oh, no, My Lord, I couldn't. I'm just a servant and if Cranven found out-" He cut her off easily.

"Please? I'm fat enough as it is, I can't eat all this on my own."

There was a pause and Tony started to wonder if she would run away but eventually she sat in the chair her Duke had gestured to. Emerald eyes watched Tony carefully as he took his seat beside her and pushed the plate towards her, Adrianna made no move to take any what so ever; Tony knew he'd have to prompt her.

"Go on, do a favour for an old man." Carefully she reached over and took a thin slice of apple.

"... You're not fat or old, My Lord."

"Well, thank you. I'm long past being handsome though." He told her softly.

"No you're not."

Adrianna's eyes went wide and quickly fell to the dark flagstones. Tony knew she was just being kind, he was a middle-aged man with greying hair not something a young girl like her would actually be interested in. His green-hazel eyes watched her nibble almost mouse-like on her slice of red apple as though savouring it. Only when the Duke realised he'd been staring at Adrianna did he force himself to look away and quickly busied his hands rummaging in his desk draw for a moment, eventually he found a bottle of red sauce that easily got her attention.

"What's-" Adrianna cut herself off.

"Go on." He encouraged softly as he set to work building himself a small sandwich from the selection of meats on the plate.

"What is that, My Lord?" Cautiously she reached for a second slice of apple which Tony was pleased to see.

The suit clad Duke smiled. "It's called hot sauce. I had my daughter bring it last time she and Wolf came to visit. Want to try some?"

The servant opened her mouth to protest but he'd already tipped some onto the sandwich and extended it to the young girl, not wanting to be rude she accepted it and took a bite. It was hot. _Very_ hot! She'd never tasted anything like it before and Tony couldn't help but chuckle.

"Not a fan of spice then. Virginia – that's my daughter – wonders how I haven't burnt my tonsils off. I bet you have a sweet tooth. In the tenth kingdom we have this thing called a Twinkie, you'd love then, they're like a cake with really sweet frosting on the inside. When I go back to New York I'll get you one."

It was nice to be able to have a normal conversation with someone, even if that someone wouldn't make eye contact and acted like a skittish mouse; there was great curiosity and intelligence underneath all that though.

"... Thank you, My Lord, but you needn't concern yourself with the likes of me."

 _What made this girl think she was worthless?_ Tony desperately wanted to ask what had happened to her, none of his other servants were nearly as quiet as his other servants, he didn't ask though, didn't want to scare her or make her feel as though he were prying. There was another pause and Tony knew she wouldn't say anything more but he was glad Adrianna continued to eat; _she's too thin._

"Thank you for pointing out my mistake, you're very smart." Tony told her softly as he changed the subject. "You saved me a lot of confusion down the road, Aage pulled it all down earlier so I'll need to write it all out again but at least I won't make the same mistake. It's been a while since I've done this type of work." Emerald eyes met his, no one ever complemented her.

She smiled slowly. "Thank you, My Lord."

Tony thought her smile beautiful, her whole face lit up and her green eyes filled with a captivating magic, bold green with a thick ring of black like a meadow in the depth of night. Before the Duke could get lost in his thoughts again an idea shot to the front of his mind.

"Hey, Adrianna, what would you say to being my new assistant?" The auburn haired beauty just stared at him, well, at his chin but it was a start. "You'd be perfect, you spotted my mistake and saved me God knows how much time." He nudged her. "Plus you're much better to look at than Aage."

Adrianna chuckled but it was muted as though she'd remembered something she'd rather forget. Tony had never been very good at comforting people, the best he ever done was offer Virginia a cup of hot coco with whipped cream and marshmallows then cuddle her until she felt better. The Fourth Kingdom didn't have marshmallows and he doubted a hug would be welcomed or even appropriate.

"What do you say? Will you be my assistant?" Duke Anthony opted for focusing on his job offer.

"... If that's what you wish, My Lord."

"I do, but would _you_ like to?"

Slowly Adrianna nodded. "Yes."

"Great." He clapped his hands together and straightened in his seat. "I'll inform the Housekeeper of your new role. Come here tomorrow morning and we'll get to work, no more cleaning for you... well, unless it gets messy in her again, which it probably will." That made Adrianna smile again and Tony hoped to see her smile a lot more often in the future, it was so beautiful. "Take the rest of the day off to do whatever you want, sleep, read, anything."

"Really?" Adrianna looked up with surprise and met the Duke's green-hazel eyes. "I've never had a day off."

"What, never?" Tony wore an expression of shock. "The staff are meant to have at least one day off a week."

Adrianna shrugged. "Things always need doing and I get told to do them. I'm good at doing as I'm told."

There was clearly more to that story but Tony didn't ask. The fear had receded from her dazzling green eyes and left her voice angelic, the Duke had actually enjoyed speaking to her and didn't want it to end with her sadness.

"Take this back to the kitchen." Tony gestured to the silver lunch tray. "After that do as you please, the day is yours."

After a few moments the auburn haired beauty had cleared the lunch tray and gathered it into her arms, she bid the Duke a good day and thanked him for sharing his meal with her before leaving him to his work. She'd never met anyone like Duke Anthony, but Adrianna quickly decided she liked the older man, he was clearly a good person and she attributed his odd traits to the fact he'd come from the Tenth Kingdom rather than the Fourth where she'd spent all her life. At nineteen she'd not had much happiness in her life but walking back to the kitchen Adrianna found herself smiling. He'd made her his assistant, in truth Adrianna preferred books – always had – to numbers, mathematics had never been her strong point, however, it would be nicer to be Duke Anthony's assistant rather than be at the beck and call of Tennysyn Cranven and _Anunciata Rickland – the Housekeeper._

 _When Adrianna entered the large kitchen she found Cranven and the first footman, Lucius_ _Cien, polishing the silverware that had been set out on the long light wood table that filled up most of the kitchen along with the second footman – Edward – and Dade, a teenage boy who had been employed as a footman-in-training. Missus Salter, the very able cook, had already began on the duke's evening meal and had her back to the men. Adrianna liked everyone in the room save for Cranven, then again no one really liked the Butler as far as she could tell. She set the tray down by the sink to be cleaned._

 _"_ _Where have you been?" Asked Cranven quickly in a deep tone. "There's work to do."_

 _"_ _Oh, leave the poor girl be. We're not rushed and Adrianna always finishes her chores."_

 _Said the portly older woman, she was like a sweet grandmother with greying blonde hair and dark eyes. What Margaret Salter didn't know was that Adrianna finished most of Cranven's chores as well._

 _"_ _What have you been doing?" The Butler didn't even hear Margaret, he just continued to glare at Adrianna._

 _"_ _Duke Anthony asked me to replace Aage as his assistant, Mister Cranven. He told me to clean away his tray and then take the day off, I'm to work in his laboratory from now on."_

 _"_ _Oh are you?" Cranven's eyes darkened. "Well, you may be assisting him now but you're needed. Now, get to work polishing the silver, I have other things to do."_

 _"_ _... Yes, Mister Cranven."_

 _"_ _But the duke said-" The Butler cut Margaret off abruptly with a dark stare._

 _"_ _Missus Salter, the servants are employed to work not to be idle. Get to work girl."_

 _Without another word Tennysyn Cranven left the kitchen and Adrianna set to work polishing beside the footmen, Margaret grumbled under her breath but eventually went back to her pots of steaming food._

Midnight had easily sailed by when Adrianna finally got to bed, after polishing the silver Cranven had made her thrown a pile of sewing at her and then had her scrub the grand staircase even though she'd only done it two days previous. Sat on her small rickety bed Adrianna carefully pulled the small metal pins free of her long auburn hair letting it cascade down around her pale face; the pins jangled as she dropped them into a tiny dish on her old night stand. Adrianna had a room to herself which was mighty unusual for a servant, especially one so low in the staff hierarchy, so most thought her lucky but in reality it was quite the opposite; they didn't know what happened in that room.

Slowly she upbraided her long hair leaving it in loose waves. Arranging her hair was something she took great pride in, Adrianna's mother had taught her long ago and now the delicate loops and curls were the only thing she had to remind her of her mother. Some days she couldn't even remember the faces of her parents, bits had started to blur and fade from memory. They'd been so good to Adrianna, showered her with gifts especially after her brother – Reddington, who'd been known as Red – had died. He'd died of a fever when she was still in her crib, she'd never know her older brother but her father had always told stories of Reddington.

After a brush had run through her hair, Adrianna changed out of her simple dress and into her nightclothes before settling into bed for some much needed sleep. She'd gotten used to a lack of sleep but still she was asleep the very moment her head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

A little over a week had gone by since Tony had appointed the girl as his new assistant and Adrianna proven very good in her new position; Duke Anthony didn't know how he'd survived without her. The older man quickly found himself enjoying her company, Adrianna was smart and seemed to anticipate his needs as though she could read his mind. In truth he'd gotten much further in his work since she'd taken Aage's place, less had gotten broken as well.

Night had fallen when Tony looked up from his notes at his desk, Adrianna had lit the sconces some time ago providing the room with a gentle glow and plenty of warmth; she looked beautiful in the candle light. Heavy rain splattered on the small square windows violently – had been all day but it had steadily grown worse as night descended – Candor Castle probably looked like a ship on the ocean at night from the outside. To Tony the rain sounded like waves crashing against the shore. Storms happened a lot more frequently in the Fourth Kingdom than they had in New York and far more aggressively however, inside his large castle Tony hardly noticed. _Having a castle is great!_

Adrianna sat at the tiny assistant's desk in the far west corner of the room working in silence while Tony remained at his own. He'd stripped off his dark blue suit jacket some time ago but not before he'd loosened his tie, Tony had become rather attached to his suits since settling down in Wendell's kingdom.

They'd been there for hours – _sometimes I think it's the lack of a television that keeps me in here –_ and the Duke knew if he didn't go to bed soon he'd pass out on his carved desk. He'd got no idea how the auburn haired beauty managed to keep going, Adrianna was always awake before him and no doubt long after. The chair creaked as he leaned back on it.

"Adrianna, it's beyond late, you should go to bed. I've kept you long enough."

"It's alright, My Lord." Came her soft reply as she looked up from the papers. "I don't mind."

"You're a very hard worker but you need sleep just like everyone else." The Duke offered her a smile. "Go to bed."

"Yes, Duke Anthony." Adrianna nodded slowly and gathered the papers into a neat little pile before she stood. "I'll just tidy up and blow out the candles."

"No. I can do that, go on."

The servant girl curtsied and bid him a goodnight before leaving the laboratory. The auburn haired beauty enjoyed working as the Duke's assistant, he was a good and kind man who actually seemed to like and appreciate her input. She'd never met anyone even remotely like him before. Just thinking about it made her smile, and that was something she didn't do very often. Adrianna carried that smile down the long hall made of dark grey stone and hard floors. Most of the servants would either be heading off to bed or just finishing up and then going to bed. The nineteen year old was pleased to have been dismissed, her eyes ached from the candlelight, however, the second she turned the corner to her right and spotted Cranven Adrianna knew she had no chance of getting to her bed.

"Where have you been?" The Butler demanded with a deep frown, his large feet carried him to her quickly.

"With the Duke going over his work. He has dismissed me for the evening." Came her soft reply.

"Good. Now, maybe, you'll actually set your useless self to some real work. This entire hallway needs sweeping, get to it."

Adrianna glanced behind her and then out in front, the hallway almost ran the entire length of the castle and was at least eight feet wide.

"But-" Tennysyn cut her off with a growl.

"I don't care what you have to say or what the Duke told you. It is late and I want some sleep. Clean the hallway, it's filthy, and don't think about sneaking off without finishing the job, I'll know."

Adrianna wanted to object but she feared what the Butler would do to her if she did, Tennysyn knew how she'd been raised, what she'd been before King Wendell's father - the late King Whitney White - had liberated her and gave her a job. If she'd said anything more Cranven would have made her suffer, he wasn't a good man, wasn't even an alright man.

"... Yes, Mister Cranven." She locked her eyes on the ground.

Suddenly the older man invaded her space forcing her back until Adrianna was pressed up against the cold wall with nowhere to go. His large hand cupped her cheek then pulled her porcelain face to him forcefully for a kiss. It was harsh and tasted vile, Adrianna tried to pull away but he was much too strong for her. He crashed her head back against the grey stone, all she could do was pray for Cranven to leave her be. He pressed the beginnings of his erection against her thigh and Adrianna fought the urge to throw up, Cranven just chuckled deep in his throat then backed away giving Adrianna some much needed space.

"That's a good little whore, do as you're told and get a broom. This had better be clean when I wake up tomorrow. If it's not I'll choke the life out of you the next time I fuck you and dump your body in the woods. No one will ever notice you're gone let alone care."

He pressed their lips together again in a horrendous kiss and then – just as quickly as he'd appeared – Cranven was gone. The girl with auburn hair wanted to cry, wanted to just fall to the floor and cry her dazzling green eye out but she refused, Adrianna wouldn't give Cranven the satisfaction.

Meanwhile, back in his laboratory, Tony blew out the candles and plunged the room into darkness. Strangely he'd always liked the scent of a freshly extinguished candle, just an odd little thing about him that only Virginia knew; not that it was a secret or anything. After he'd grabbed his navy suit jacket and slipped it on Tony left and made his way down the hallway in the direction of the stairs. He yawned wide and uncaring as he walked but ground to a halt when he saw Adrianna sweeping the floor with a sorrowful look staining her beautiful features. At first he thought his tired eyes were playing a trick on him but rapid blinking didn't remove her from his vision; she was actually there. Tony went to her side almost instantly and she glanced up at him through the darkness hesitantly.

"Adrianna? What are you doing?"

"... Just sweeping, Duke Anthony." Her voice was mouse-like and timid.

"I said you could go to bed." He seemed shock to see her there in the long hallway. "Why are you doing this?"

Unlike Cranven, Tony's voice remained calm and kind as he gestured to the broom motionless in her hand. For a moment Adrianna didn't know how to answer, she couldn't just ignore her Duke's question but thoughts of what Cranven would do when he found out flooded her mind. In the end she decided it would be better to tell Tony the truth, Cranven would beat her anyway.

"... Cranven told me to." She said softly. "I'm a servant, I do as I'm told."

Tony's face softened and his head fell to the side slightly, the Duke let out a sigh.

"You're so much more than that, Adrianna. And this is ridiculous."

"It's fine, My Lord." She told him a little too quickly, her eyes avoided his. "I do this all the time, I do as I'm told." She needed him to know that, know she could do her job and not complain.

"Hold on," the Duke's expression grew confused and a hand gestured for her to pause. "has Cranven had you up at all hours to do things that could have easily waited until morning even though you work all day in my laboratory as my assistant?" Adrianna only nodded. "How often does he make you do this?"

"... most nights, My Lord." The teenager with emerald eyes admitted and suddenly the constant dark circles around her eyes made sense, why she always seemed to have a headache, why she was so quiet.

Tony sighed. "That's why you always look so tired. Oh God, Cranven's working you to death. Adrianna, you can't go on like this, it isn't healthy."

"It's alright, My Lord. I do as I'm told." What would she do if he got rid of her in the guise of her needing a break? Where would she go? How would she survive? Would Cranven finally make good on his threat to kill her? Candor Castle was the only home she'd ever known. Panic rose in her blood and she spoke without thinking and all in one breath. "I clean when I'm told, I sleep when I'm told, I eat when I'm told, I open my legs when I'm told-"

Adrianna cut herself off with a gasp and dropped the broom, her whole body turned to stone. Emerald eyes went wide as dinner plates. A pin drop would have sounded like cannon fire. Adrianna wished harder than she'd ever wished for anything – even her parents to live – that the Duke hadn't heard, but she knew he had. Tony had heard every word, she couldn't take it back. Adrianna wanted Trolls to just appear and kill her where she stood.

Everything was silent for an uncomfortably long time, tension rose and Adrianna refused to look at him.

"Come with me."

Tony's voice was soft and calm but there was an anger hidden away in it, she followed behind him back to his laboratory. The void of speech was deafening as he lit the still warm candles. The nineteen year old knew she should have been doing that but he'd not said anything and she didn't wish to anger him further by speaking, that had caused her enough problems; she should have just kept her mouth shut.

"Sit down, Adrianna."

Adrianna jumped when he finally spoke, it cut through the silence like a hot knife through butter. Tony gestured to the long red and wood couch that had been pressed up against one wall of his laboratory soon after he'd found the room. Cautiously she sat only to be joined by the Duke moments later. The former janitor took a deep breath.

"A... Adrianna, when you said you o... open your-" This was all very awkward for him. "Does that mean you've been... raped?"

The auburn haired servant didn't know how to answer that for a moment, she'd not expected calm and kind, she'd though he'd be angry with her but maybe his anger had been directed somewhere else. She'd told him the truth before so that was probably the best option, Adrianna didn't look up, didn't want to see his face, when she nodded.

"Yes."

Silence.

"In... in the past or has this happened here?"

Tony forced as much concern and care into his voice as possible and it actually started to calm the teen. Absent-mindedly he slid closer and snaked a reassuring arm around her shoulder; Adrianna found it strange to be comforted. From her lack of an answer he knew the answer was 'both'.

"Who?" That anger in his voice had started to become more prominent but it still hadn't been directed at her.

"... Cranven."

The suit clad man let out a deep breath, loud and nasal.

"I'm so sorry, Adrianna." That surprised her. "How could I have not noticed?"

"It's alright, My Lord-" She didn't blame him and certainly didn't want him blaming himself but Tony cut her off mid sentence.

"No, it's not. Just because you're a servant doesn't mean my butler or anyone else can do as they please with you. You're not some kind of sex slave."

"That's exactly what I am." A tremble appeared in her voice, she'd never said that allowed before, not once. The Duke's arm tightened around her shoulder, she didn't remember the last time she'd felt safe. His touch gave her the courage to continue; tears pricked in her emerald orbs. "I... I was sold to slavers as a child. They split us all up into groups so they could get the most money for us; strong ones, smart ones, tall ones. I was a pretty one so they sold me for... pleasure." The tears finally fell.

"That's horrific."

"King Wendell's father found out about the slavers selling us in the Fourth Kingdom and managed to put a stop to it. I was given a position among the castle staff in the kitchens. When you became Duke, I was moved here to serve you, My Lord." Adrianna took a breath. "The others don't know I'm a slave, Cranven does though. He... he holds me down, threatens me, hits me."

"He uses you like they did."

It wasn't a question but she nodded anyway as she sniffled and rubbed tears from her cheeks. Adrianna tried to hold it in but her body was like a dam that had finally burst and it all came flooding through. Tony didn't say a word, he just pulled her onto his knee and let her press her cheek into his chest. He couldn't imagine the horror she'd been through in her short life but Adrianna was still there, still strong and brave; Tony admired her greatly for that. The older man just sat there with her wrapped tightly in his arms, he doubted anyone had ever just held her before. Anger surged through him, he boiled in his blood and threatened to take over, he'd not been that angry since he'd found Christine trying drown Virginia; Tony had almost forgotten what that level of anger and pain felt like. Sat there with Adrianna he had an urge to protect her. She was so beautiful and smart, so brave and strong. Despite what she'd told him Tony still enjoyed holding her close – he could feel her breasts against his chest – and he hated himself for that. Everything she'd just told him and there he was enjoying her body.

The Duke and the slave girl sat there long enough for the tall white tallow candles to turn to stumps or go out completely and only when half of them had gone out did he realise she was asleep in his arms. Tony wasn't stupid, he knew exhaustion had taken her rather than anything else. _God she's beautiful,_ muttered his mind as his green-hazel orbs gazed over her. Her breathing was light and gentle, green eyes moved softly under their lids and he couldn't help but push a stray strand of hair behind her ear. _So soft._ To the Duke Adrianna looked like a sleeping angel. Truly was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen – even more so than Christine – and Cranven had hurt her. Not just hurt her but torn away her dignity and forced himself on her. Her sleeves had rolled up in her sleep and he could see the dark purple bruises around her wrists, yellow and green at the edges.

Tony's eye twitched as he rose to his feet with Adrianna in his arms bridal style, softly he carried her up to his chamber. Probably not the wisest of decisions considering their previous conversation but Tony needed to know where she was while Cranven didn't. His Valet – Geir Kerz – shot him a look of utter confusion with an eyebrow that raised over one of his brown-maroon eyes when the Duke entered his bed chamber.

"I was just turning down your bed, Sir." Said the dark-haired man with an accent that only came from the Seventh Kingdom. "My Lord?" Kerz didn't need to finish the question.

"I need you to go and wake Cranven. Bring him to my study. Now."

"Yes, Sir." The strong built Valet nodded then left the room in the direction of the servant's quarters.

Carefully Tony set Adrianna down on his large bed and smiled when she instantly cuddled into the pillows, the ruby-red covers contrasted wonderfully with her porcelain skin. He seriously doubted she'd wake while he was gone. With one last glance at the perfect auburn haired nineteen year old Tony left the room and descended the stairs to his study.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony's study was pitch black when he entered, just a tiny sliver of light illuminating a sharp triangle on the floor, quickly he lit the tallow candles granting the room enough light to reveal the dark wood off set by bold blues and gold. On the far side of his study stood a huge fireplace overlooked by two large armchairs; Tony slumped down into one and waited.

A few minutes went by without Tony making a single movement beyond the slow rise and fall of his chest, then, finally, two pairs of footsteps padding towards his study door reached his ears. Kerz knocked polity like always as he and Cranven entered the room; Tony didn't say a single word, didn't move.

"Duke Anthony, I brought Mister Cranven as you requested." A pause. "Would you like me to light the rest of the candles, Sir?"

"No, thank you, Kerz. Leave us."

Though Tony didn't see it he knew his tall, dark-haired Valet gave a small bow before he left. Still the Duke didn't move.

"You wished to see me, My Lord? Is there something wrong?"

Tennysyn Cranven, butler to Candor castle and highest ranked member of Tony's upper staff. The man was somewhere in his mid forties with bold red hair and dark amber colored eyes, not very tall in comparison to Tony at about five-foot-eleven but the man certainly made up for it with presence. He didn't seem to have any family or at least never spoke of one and hadn't befriended a single person among the Candor servants, they only ever called him by his last name with little to no warmth. Tony himself had never liked his butler, he'd had an innate dislike ever since they'd met; he much preferred Lucian Cien, the first footman; everyone did.

"Yes, Cranven, there is." Tony's voice was hard and dry. "I want an explanation."

"My Lord?" He could hear the confusion in the butler's voice. "I'm sorry but I don't understand."

 _Did he just chuckle?_ Tony shot to his feet and turned to face Tennysyn with a glare.

"Don't you?" He stated to step towards the shorter man. "I bet you also don't remember threatening a young woman – a teenager – and forcing her to have sex with you!" Tony yelled loud enough for his voice to rattle around the room.

Unconsciously Cranven stepped back, he was a cruel and vicious man but Tony was far bigger and stronger, full of rage and it frightened the butler. At heart Tennysyn Cranven was nothing more than a coward that made himself feel strong by hurting women.

"My Lord," Began Cranven gingerly. "whatever Adrianna told you-" Tony cut him off.

"If you have no idea what I'm talking about how do you know I mean Adrianna?" Venom coated Tony's words as he continued to slowly step towards him; all the butler could do was fall silent.

"You beat her!" The Duke was in his face now. "You abused her!" His voice echoed around the house. "You raped her! And the worst part is I didn't even notice!"

"She's just a slave girl, My-" Cranven tried to reason, tried to talk his way out of it as he slowly found himself being backed up against the wall but Tony was having none of it.

"She's not 'just a slave girl'!"

"My Lord-"

That was when the Duke finally reached the end of his rope and punched Cranven full force in his face, the sound of cartilage breaking resonated. Tony Lewis wasn't usually a violent man, in fact he wasn't very confrontational at all but Tennysyn Cranven made his blood boil. The punch sent the butler backwards onto the floor, blood dripped down his chin and dripped onto his crisp white shirt.

"You got into her head and made her think it was fine! That it was normal!"

He grabbed Cranven's collar and forced him back down onto the rug covered floor forcefully. Fists crashed down against his butler's face, nose reverberated through Candor Castle loud enough to wake the dead. Adrianna wasn't 'just a slave' she wasn't a slave at all! Before Tony knew it he was just punching, not even thinking about it just anger raining down on the butler; this wasn't Tony, he didn't do things like this. Duke Anthony was tall and strong, filled with that much unchecked rage Cranven didn't stand a chance. For a man who would rather run from danger than face it Tony could be vicious when angry.

Suddenly Kerz and Lucian had a hold of their Duke but Dade was forced to help in order to break Tony's grip on Cranven. His foot flung out in an attempt to kick the butler but he just missed, Tony hadn't intended to attack, all of this was very out of character for him but he just wanted – no, _needed_ – Cranven to hurt, to have some idea of how Adrianna had felt. Vaguely he registered Kerz saying something but Tony didn't listen, probably something about calming down, only when he glanced up did he see just about every member of his staff dressed in only their night things – All except for his Housekeeper, _Anunciata Rickland, who never had a hair out of place –_ staring at the scene before them. They'd never seen their Duke like that before, they had always known him as a kind and good man but there he was, half covered in blood in some kind of attempt to kill the butler.

Tony saw the horror in the eyes of his maids and forced himself to calm down, Kerz, Cien and Dade eventually released him and let the Duke stand at his full height.

"Kerz," Began Tony in a much more serene tone as he pulled on the bottom of his cream waistcoat to straighten it. "does this place have a dungeon?"

He'd never thought to ask before, a dungeon had never been required. Still confused the Valet nodded.

"Of course, Sir."

"Good. Throw him in it." Tony never took his glaring eyes from Cranven.

Kerz glanced over to the rest of the servants that loitered in the doorway then pulled Cranven up by his collar and drug him off towards the dungeon, the Valet wasn't stupid, he knew this had something to do with Adrianna and why her sleeping form had been lovingly placed in the Duke's bed. Duke Anthony was just pulling his suit back into some semblance of order when Elsa – one of his maids – broke the quietude.

"Did he really do what you said, Milord?"

Tony sighed. "Yes, Elsa, he did. Go back to bed, I'm sorry I woke you all."

"We'll clean this up first, Sir." Said Tatsu, the only brunette among his maids.

Elsa, Tatsu, and Merula travelled around as though they were connected by some invisible chain, one blonde, one brunette and one with wild red curls. The three maids were best friends who acted more like triplets.

"No." He told the girls before they could take even a single step. "I can do that, I made the mess. You should all go back to bed with everyone else. Go on, girls."

"Thank you, Milord." They answered in an almost perfect unison before they curtsied and left in the direction of the other servants.

Tony easily cleaned up the blood from the wooden floor, years of life as a janitor were to thank for that. He regretted what he'd done – there was absolutely no doubt that Cranven had deserved it – but if Kerz, Lucian and Dade hadn't pulled him off the butler when they did Tony knew he would have killed him. Only when he was certain the violence and rage had purged itself from his body did Tony blow out the candles and head back to is chambers, leather clad feet climbed the grand staircase then along the long red carpets to his door. With a sigh he stepped inside to find Adrianna making the bed in the darkness.

"What are you doing up?" He asked her softly. "You should be asleep."

"I heard yelling, My Lord, and my dress is to filthy to be anywhere near your bed."

"Oh, I don't care about that." He waved that thought off with a dismissive gesture. "And I'm sorry I woke you up, I think I woke the whole house up." Tony took a breath. "Lucian will be taking over as the butler from tomorrow morning."

"What?!"

Her eyes grew wide and panicked.

"Shhh, calm down. After what you told me I wasn't going to let Cranven continue working here." He approached her slowly and rested his large warm hands on her shoulders. "He's in the dungeon for now."

"My-"

"Hush, it's fine, you're not in trouble. He is. When Wendell finds out about this there'll be hell to pay." He offered her a smile. "As for why you're here – because I know you want to ask – it's because you're exhausted and I didn't want Cranven to come across you. Sit."

Tony sat down on the bed and patted the sheets beside him, after a moment she carefully sat on the perfectly made bed; he let an arm cover her shoulder again.

"I know you're scared but you don't have to be anymore, Adrianna. Cranven can't touch you ever again and I won't let anyone else near you. You're safe now, I promise."

Adrianna smiled, it was shy but Tony could certainly see it was there. He could feel her body relax and he took the opportunity to pull her slightly so she rested her head on his shoulder, that urge to protect her came flooding back.

"No more fear, Adrianna." Tony pressed a light kiss to the top of her head.

For a moment he thought perhaps he'd gone too far and stepped over some sort of boundary but then let all of her tension go and moulded to his side. For a long time they just sat there in utter silence until eventually he notice she'd once again slipped into slumber in his arms; he couldn't help but watch her. _So beautiful,_ he thought to himself. When his back started to ache Tony settled himself slowly against the headboard to just watch the angel sleep. An hour later slumber took him too.


	5. Chapter 5

A week or so had sailed by since Adrianna had told Tony about her abuse, since Cranven had been banished to the dungeon with the rats. Duke Anthony had learnt from Orson Jessony – his House Steward – that he was well within his rights to have the former butler executed but Tony didn't even consider that as an option, he wasn't a monster like Tennysyn Cranven, he'd be punished to the full extent of the law... after a couple of weeks in the dungeon. Tony might not have been willing to kill Cranven but he certainly wanted him to have some idea of suffering; to know even a small amount of what Adrianna had felt.

Adrianna herself had gone from strength to strength – amazing really considering how little time had passed – she was immensely happier, Tony could see it in ever inch of her. She smiled, she laughed at his stupid jokes and her dazzling emerald eyes that had grown tarnished were once again bright and magical; Tony adored those eyes. Her dark bruises had started to fade and there was even a spring in her step. That was the real Adrianna. Duke Lewis wasn't stupid though, he knew simply getting rid of Cranven wouldn't fix a lifetime of abuse and agony. Years, decades, possibly wouldn't fully repair the damage, Tony knew he'd be there for her every second of the way though, he'd help wherever he could.

The first footman, Lucian Cien, had taken over as Candor Castle's new butler and the whole household seemed happier for it. Things actually ran more smoothly, seemed people worked better and harder when there wasn't an oppressive rapist lording over them; not that it was any real surprise.

"Is there anything else you'd like me to do, My Lord?"

Adrianna's soft voice pulled Tony from his work and he turned to see her setting the notes he'd asked her to go over on his desk. She smiled at him and Tony knew he'd never get tired of that.

"Adrianna, you've gone over my notes, swept the floor, put all of my books back, aired the lab after I started that small fire, put out that small fire – thank you for that by the way – and fetched my lunch even after I told you that you didn't have to. You've done more than enough today and to be honest I don't think there is anything else you could do." There was a pause, small and full of content. "What would you like to do?"

"My Lord?" Adrianna's brow furrowed in confusion as he took a few steps closer to his assistant.

"Okay. If this was your last day alive what would you want to do?"

No one had asked the auburn haired beauty what she wanted since she was six. Adrianna didn't have to think about it though, she knew exactly.

"I'd want to go down to the catacombs beneath the castle." There was a sadness in her eyes.

Tony's face grew puzzled. "There aren't any catacombs."

"Yes, there are, My Lord. I could show you if you'd like?" That sadness found itself joined by trepidation.

The Duke nodded. "I'd like that. Lead the way."

Tony followed Adrianna out of his laboratory and off down the hall, she turned to the left and took them down and old stone staircase, grey and as though it had been burnt. The steps were uneven and Tony had to be cautious so as he didn't trip but Adrianna glided down as though she floated.

"This little bit of the West Wing is all that remains of the original castle." She told him as they continued down. "Everything else was rebuilt after the fire."

"I've already been down here when I was looking for a place to put my lab. It's just a dead-end."

They came to a stop and Tony had been right, it was indeed a dead end. Just a little square section a the bottom of the stairs with a single iron wall sconce and dust covered flagstones. Adrianna shook her head.

"No it's not, My Lord. The former Duke built a second entrance to the catacombs here because it was closer to his study than the original entrance in the East Wing. He had it built shortly after his son died so as he and his wife could visit his grave, the Duke loved secret passages though so he had this built as a secret door."

Arianna pulled on the wall sconce and the stone wall before them opened up to reveal a set of far more sturdy looking steps. It was pitch black as he followed her though and he quickly pulled a torch from the wall and took out his flip lighter. It roared to life and illuminated their path. Soon they reached the catacombs.

"This place is huge!" Exclaimed the Duke while his eyes glanced about, large stone graves were lined up as far as the eye could see.

"It goes all the way to the East Wing." She pointed off to her left. "About a hundred feet that way there is a change in the rock where one of the Dukes had the catacombs extended and it ends another hundred and seventy feet that way." She gestured to her right. "The oldest graves are under the East Wing while the newest are here." Adrianna went to the last stone grave in the row and rested her hands on it. "This is Reddington Hart, his parents called him Red. He's the last person to be buried here."

"What happened to the Duke and Duchess?"

He actually wanted to know and Adrianna smiled, it was nice for someone to show interest in the Hart family history.

"Someone set the castle on fire. The Duke, Dittmann Hart, wanted to stay and fight but his wife, Evangeline, convinced him to flee with her and their daughter since the castle was already lost. Those that started the blaze managed to chase down their carriage, it was all lead by a woman in a cloak. The Duke and Duchess were killed and their bodies never found."

Such a tragedy. A tragedy she couldn't have possibly known about in so much detail; he'd not een known that Candor Castle had burnt down and it was his castle. Then a light bulb went off in his head and Tony hung the torch up on the wall before he turned to Adrianna.

"What happened to Duke Hart's daughter?" Nothing. Adrianna didn't say a single word. So Tony asked again with a little more force. "Adrianna, what happened to the Duke's daughter?"

The nineteen year old was quiet for a time, her mouth opened to speak but fell closed again then her tongue jutted out to wet her lips and she finally looked up at him.

Her voice was little more than a whisper. "They sold her to slavers."

"You're a noble." His voice was laced with surprise.

Adrianna shook her head. "I'm just a servant, My Lord."

"You're not _just_ anything. You're Adrianna Hart, this is your home. Candor Castle is your birthright... and I just came and took it." He finished lamely.

"My home burnt to the ground and you were awarded this castle. It's yours now, and I'm glad it was you."

He could tell she truly meant that, her smile reached those amazing green eyes of hers. He felt honoured.

"The Hart family is gone, My Lord, only the grave of my brother remains and I never knew him. Red died of a fever when I was still in my crib."

"No." Tony rested his hands on her shoulders and forced her to look up at him. "You're still here, you're Lady Adrianna Hart."

He grinned, Adrianna hadn't been called that in so long, and she found it infectious. Within seconds she was smiling at him, those magical eyes lit up like polished gemstones. Tony couldn't take it any longer. Without thinking he leaned in and pressed his lips to Adrianna's, they were so soft and perfect, then he remembered, he remembered the horrors she'd been through, what she'd been forced to do for men and he pulled back as though he'd been burnt.

"I'm so sorry, Adrianna. I shouldn't have done that... and I'm old enough to be your father."

Completely against expectation Adrianna rose up onto her tiptoes and kissed him. Tony stood there in utter shock for a second or two, he was too old for her and she was much too beautiful for him.

"No. I don't want to force you." But God did he want her.

The girl with auburn hair let her eyes fall to the floor. "My Lord, I've never been with a man because I want to before. I _want_ to be with you."

"I don't want to take advantage of you."

Lady Hart just smiled at that and whispered. "You're not."

Their lips met again, soft, gentle and chaste but not not void of passion. Tony wasn't quite sure why or how Adrianna could want him but he couldn't bring himself to care in that moment. His large hands found her green cloth coated hips as his tongue slipped into her mouth, she tasted divine.

"Come to bed with me? Only if you're sure." Tony added the last bit quickly, he wanted her to know that everything was her choice, he'd not make her do anything she didn't want to.

"I am, and I will."

Tony could get lost in those magical green eyes. He guided her through the castle by the hand, a smile on their faces and Adrianna didn't feel a hint of trepidation. They passed two of the maids on their way to Tony's chambers but Elsa and Tatsu seemed far too focused on scrubbing the floor to notice; that or they didn't notice on purpose.

As soon as the white double doors to the Duke's chambers had closed Tony pressed the beautiful young woman against them and kissed her, she tasted divine with a hint of sweetness that came form the apple he'd seen her eat earlier. His fingers trailed down her flanks before coming to rest on her hips, Adrianna was so thin that for a moment he thought she might brake if he gripped her to tightly.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked again, Tony needed her to be certain.

Of course he wanted her to say 'yes' but if she didn't he'd let go, he'd never touch her again. After everything that Adrianna had been through and how quickly things had suddenly escalated Tony couldn't risk her thinking he was forcing her, that she didn't have a choice. She'd told him she wanted this but had that just been because she knew it was what he wanted to hear? Tony Lewis was many things but he'd not force a woman into his bed.

Adrianna didn't speak, instead her dazzling green orbs met his green-hazel ones and she nodded sweetly. Eye contract wasn't something Adrianna usually did, but she didn't waver in her conviction to meet Tony's. He remained stone still as she rose up on her tiptoes and grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket to press a kiss to his slightly parted lips; where that girl's bravery came from he didn't know. The pale hands on his jacket climbed upwards to rake through his hair and Tony nearly purred with want for the girl, so beautiful, so brave, so smart.

"I do want to be with you, My Lord."

"Tony." He breathed. "If we're going to do this you call me Tony."

She nodded slowly. "Yes, My L-Tony."

Easily the Duke picked Adrianna up and carried her over to the bed, everything primal inside him said to throw her down on the mattress and ravish her but he refused, all Adrianna had ever had was rough and painful, she deserved loving. He set her down softly against the soft red sheets and took a moment to just _look_ at her, at her beauty. Auburn colored hair hung around her head as she lay there like cape, skin so soft and supple that it was purer than snow. Eyes greener than any emerald and filled with an indescribable spark, _she's perfect._ _Adrianna_ smiled up at him as though she were an angel sent by God himself.

Tony opened the buttons of his dark waistcoat as he knelt on the bed leaning over her, their bodies so close that he could feel her heart vibrating in her chest. His large hands came to lift her pale green dress up over her head only to throw it off to a corner as though it offended him. Tony caressed her body with nips and sucks, marking her porcelain skin with tiny purple bruises, marks of pleasure rather than pain. Hands ran up her flanks before reaching to pull her undergarments off, _she's going to be the death of me,_ he settled his hands on her hips. Adrianna parted her legs letting him settle between while she tugged his waistcoat off then nimbly unfastened the buttons of his shirt and pushed it down his shoulders; he cast it off much the same as he had with her dress. He was still wary about pushing the girl too far or too fast but Adrianna's bravery had started to seep into him.

"You're beautiful." He told her truthfully before taking a nipple into his mouth; she moaned and threw her head back against the feather stuffed pillows.

Tony slipped his large hand down her smooth – and too thin - stomach to her core, fingers teasing her wet sex.

"Tony!"

She moaned loudly as though she'd never before felt pleasure, fingers snaked into his greying hair and gripped so tight it hurt. That sound, that delectable sound, made him surge with primal pride, a growl that rumbled through his chest and into Adrianna's own. Slowly Tony traced every inch of the goddess naked before him. The Duke slipped down her body leaving delicate kisses in his wake as talented fingers circled her needy core, the grip she had on his hair only grew tighter, bordering on the boundary between pain and pleasure. His fingers moved within her, mapping the beauty from the inside with nothing but touch. Tony could feel her walls start to quiver, she was close, so blissfully close and felt another animalistic surge at the knowledge that he was the one doing it to her. Tony wasn't going to let this end so quickly though so he stopped and eyed her teasingly before pressing a gentle kiss to her inner thigh. When his mouth finally touched her Adrianna all but purred in delight, his arms wrapped around her legs and a talented tongue set to work. Tony's mouth was perfect and she felt her orgasm start to build rapidly, no man had ever made her feel this before, his tongue circled her sex before dipping into her. Adrianna couldn't speak, couldn't think. Her hips bucked without her consent, hands keeping him in place.

So close. Just a little bit more. Just a little...

"Oh-!"

She gasped desperately, the sound of ecstasy racing through him and filling Zane with an animal-like pride. He watched with a grin as her her mouth hung open in a silent moan. _Gods she's beautiful._

"Tony, I need you. Please." She pleaded, hands clawing at him until the older man consented to being pulled back up her breathtaking body for a deep and passion filled kiss.

How could he ever say no to her? He couldn't deny the needy goddess before him. At almost lightning speed the older man shredded himself of his remaining clothing, uncaring that the expensive tailored fabric had just slumped to the stone floor in a pile and pulled Adrianna down the bed to him by the backs of her knees. Had the Duke still had the brain power he'd have wondered if that was too much like how Cranven and God only knew how many other men had taken her but there wasn't enough blood left in his brain for that question.

This wasn't about making love, not entirely anyway, it was about need, trust, and want, all the sinful desires that tasted so sweet and quickly became addictive. With one last gaze into her magical green orbs Tony pressed a soft kiss to her pink lips letting her taste herself on his tongue and entered her; Adrianna moaned. His thrusts were gentle but deep, powerful and quickly began to rip away her ability to speak or think in anything other than whimpers and gasps. Her fingers reached up to grip the solid form that was the Duke when he took one of her rosy nipples back into his mouth.

Their bodies met in a perfect rhythm; delicate but overflowing with heated passion. Adiranna's tongue made its way into Tony's mouth readily as they became one, mapping out his mouth desperately, raking her tongue across his teeth causing his thrusts to become erratic for a second or two. Adrianna was dangling on the very edge, looking down into the euphoric depths below with older man not far behind her, she wiggled her hips in just the right way, teasing, and send him into a primal rut, thrusting like his life depended on it. It was then that the auburn haired beauty grew needier and Tony flipped them, his long and talented fingers gripped her hips leaving tiny little dents over her porcelain skin, puling her down onto him, impaling her. He'd been so worried about hurting her at first but Adrianna was stronger than anyone he'd ever met, she wanted this, she wanted him. Adrianna leaned down to kiss him again, gasping at the new angle and the way her kissed nipples grazed against his smooth chest.

It was then that she could take it no longer and plunged into the smouldering waters of bliss and euphoria her body clamped down around the Duke as she rode her orgasm, pulling him over the edge and into climax with her.

"Tony!"

She screamed out his name, back arching into his touch. Finally Adrianna collapsed against Tony's surprisingly strong chest, happy and warm. The sacred persona she wore had been shredded away leaving only the woman she really was, brave and strong.

He lay there panting for a time with Adrianna rested against him, her fingers lightly trailing through the spattering of grey hair on his chest. It had been a while for Tony but he didn't remember sex ever having been that good. Sweat had gathered in little beads on his forehead wetting the greying hair at his temples as he stared up at the ceiling. With blood back in his brain he wondered if he'd pushed her but Adrianna didn't seem scared or upset, in fact she seemed euphoric. This sort of thing didn't usually happen did it? Nineteen year olds that had been raped and abused their entire lives didn't suddenly end up with men on the wrong side of fifty, did they? Tony didn't know, all he knew was that he never wanted to let the girl go, not just because of her undeniable beauty but because she intrigued him, he could have an actual in depth conversation with her.

"I want to sleep but it's the middle of the afternoon." She told him softly, her breath caressing his chest.

"Let's call it a nap."

Tony pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead then closed his eyes and let sleep take him.


	6. Chapter 6

Eyebrows had raised when Tony started treating Adrianna like the Lady of the house, but they'd quickly come to accept it, especially after learning she was a Hart. Tony had sent off letters to Wendell asking for him to look into proving Adrianna's story, not because he didn't believe her but because he wanted her family line restored. She'd not been able to tell him much more about the woman in the cloak that had masterminded her parents death but from what little knowledge he'd been able to gather he'd quickly come to the conclusion that it could have only been Christine; his former wife had done this to her. Christine may have taken everything but Tony was determined to restore something.

At first Wendell hadn't believed Adrianna but Tony remained adamant to the point that the King actually road all the way to Candor Castle with a scholar to listen to her story. Adrianna hadn't wanted to talk about her past but there had been no way she'd have refused the King. By the end Wendell had been forced to change his mind, not only did she know details that no one outside the Hart family could have known – unless they were a scholar – but she was also the spitting image of Evangeline Hart and had the trademark eyes of her father, Dittmann. The Hart line had been thought long dead but there she was the only living child of a once beloved Duke.

Wendell had played with Reddington – her older brother – as a child, they'd been great friends until his death at age seven, and the more he looked at Adrianna the more she reminded him of Red; they had many of the same mannerisms. He couldn't deny it, she was Lady Adrianna Hart rightful heir to Candor Castle and all the land he'd gifted to Tony. Most servants would have leapt at the chance to be granted the title of Duchess and all the wealth that went with it but not the auburn haired beauty, she didn't ask for it back and respectfully declined when both King Wendell and Duke Anthony offered to return it. 'Are you certain' the King had asked only to be answered in a soft voice, 'I wouldn't know how to run the castle anyway, and I'm just happy being Tony's assistant.' Wendell had great respect for that answer and he could easily see why his friend had fallen for her.

Once everything had been packed up and everything readied for Wendell's departure he'd insisted on formally acknowledging her as a Hart and restoring her family as a living noble line even if she didn't want her title back. Adrianna had stood there in shock for a while partially because of how close Anthony and King Wendell seemed to be but also because she'd never expected to hear her full name again, she'd though it would just fade away until entirely forgotten. When the other noble families of the Forth Kingdom had found out they'd been shocked, some pleased while others outraged the strange man from the Tenth Kingdom hadn't been cast aside for the daughter of Dittmann Hart to take her rightful place, Wendell had never commented on the matter though as he respected her choice to leave Tony as Duke.

All that had been a little over two weeks ago and most of the staff were still a little confused by the whole thing however, they were pleased that their Duke and friend were happy together; even if Adrianna did still show up in the kitchen to help despite her being a Lady.

XXXX

Adrianna woke to sun creeping through the tiny gap in the curtains and a nice warm bed... but Tony wasn't there. Sleepily she rolled over to find him stood on the other side of the bed buttoning up his shirt.

"Why are you dressed like that?" She asked quietly, still a little wary of the things she said to him.

Tony couldn't help the stupid grin that erupted on his face when he saw her snuggled and half naked in his bed – their bed.

"I'm going to visit Virginia and Wolf." He paused at her puzzled expression. "I'm sorry, My Love, I thought I'd told you. With everything going on with Wendell and your family I must have forgot."

"That's alright." She covered her yawn with a hand. "She's your daughter, you should see her."

Tony finished tucking his plaid shirt into his jeans and then knelt on the bed so as he could kiss her beautiful lips.

"You really don't mind?" He asked softly, a large hand tucked a stray piece of auburn hair behind her ear.

Suddenly Adrianna shot up out of the covers and straddled him, his inner primal nature growled seeing the naked woman atop his fully clothed body. Things like that had been happening more and more since Wendell's visit, she'd be quiet and subdued one moment and then there'd be a sudden burst of bravery and the woman he knew she really was. Tony tried not to say anything about it though out of fear she'd slip back into being that terrified little thing she'd been when they met.

"Of course I'm sure. Just promise you'll come back to me?"

Tony smiled. "I promise, Adrianna,"

The Duke was still amazed that she'd chosen to be with him, how she acted around him, so free and open almost as though the last thirteen years hadn't happened. Tony ran his hands up her smooth thighs, he didn't feel worthy of her.

"How could I ever not come back to you, hmm?" He kissed her soft lips. "I love you."

Adrianna stopped dead at that and just stared at him for a brief moment.

"... You love me?" Her eyes were wide and Tony's heart broke when he saw the expression on her face, like she didn't deserve it.

"Of course I love you, I love everything about you. I tried not to at first, but there's no fighting it, Sweetheart. I love you."

Tony was so thankful what that undeserving look faded away and she grinned wide and bright. Adrianna threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full force; Tony nearly fell backwards into the pillows.

"I love you too."

The Duke just held her close for a few seconds unwilling to let her go, he'd told Virginia he'd be at her and wolf's apartment at ten, he could spare a few more moments for Adrianna.

"Would you bring me back a pebble?"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "I think I can do better than a pebble, Sweetheart."

"You don't have to keep spending money on me. And a pebble is actually part of the Tenth Kingdom, it's been there."

Adrianna looked so happy and he just couldn't say no to her; not that he'd ever really tried. The goddess straddling him could have asked for anything, gold jewellery, clothes and for the first time in his life he was actually in a position where he could shower a woman with wealth, but Adrianna didn't want opulence, she just wanted Tony for who he was and a tiny piece of where he came from. _Where has this girl been all my life? Oh, right, yeah, she hadn't been born._

"Then you'll get your pebble." He promised.

"Thank you." Adrianna kissed him again then shuffled from his lap so as he could stand up.

"Next time I'll take you to New York with me, you can see it for yourself."

"Really?!" Excitement bubbled to the surface almost before he'd finished speaking.

"Yeah, I'm not just going to leave you here every time I go back. Not that I can go back much, police are still looking for me." Tony couldn't resist one more parting kiss. "I'll see you tonight."

He'd just pulled his chamber door open when she called out after him.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" There was that servant mentality again.

"No, Sweetheart, do as you please. You could maybe go to the library, I know you love to read. Or the catacombs perhaps."

"I haven't visited Red for a while."

"Then it's settled, go visit your brother. Bye Sweetheart."

With that Tony left his darling girl alone in their bed and made his way down long corridors to the basement room of Candor Castle he'd placed the mirror in. It had been Wendell's idea to place the mirror with Tony so as he could still see Virginia, the mirror needed to be in safe hands and despite Tony's occasional clumsiness Wendell had known the Duke wouldn't ever let any harm come to it. Only Tony had the key – especially made by the Dwarfs – and he was the only one in the castle who knew how to turn it on; they were safe.

Tony stepped through to New York and instantly clamped his eyes shut, the park was so much brighter than the bowels of his castle. After a second or two of adjustment to the light Tony took a deep breath, strangely he'd missed the polluted air of New York. Concealed in the trees he looked around in search of any cops that might recognise him but there were none so, cautiously, he stepped out and made his way towards Virginia's and Wolf's apartment. After everything that had happened when Wendell first appeared as a dog and the whole robbery thing, Tony's old apartment had – of course – been taken, and after Wolf tried to eat Virginia's grandmother she'd not been willing to let them stay with her. Fortunately, pawning Fourth Kingdom gold that came from Tony's vast estate in New York had provided them a good amount of money for a new place to live.

Virginia was a little over four months pregnant now and Wolf had started to grow protective of his mate and cub and Tony had a little ambivalence towards that; yes it meant he'd keep Virginia safe but it also meant that Wolf was liable to eat anyone who got too close. Tony tried not to focus too much on that though and instead concentrated on getting to their apartment without drawing any attention to himself; he'd promised he'd go back to Adrianna after all.

As soon as the door opened Virginia enveloped her father in a tight hug, he wrapped his arms around her just before Wolf threw himself into the hug as well; _never known a wolf to be a hugger before._ Soon enough he managed to free himself and his daughter from Wolf's grasp and went to sit on the cream colored couch while Virginia poured him a cup of coffee then joined Wolf opposite her father.

The room was bright and reasonably sized, far larger that the tiny apartment she'd lived in with him what felt like forever ago, lots of light streamed in via the large windows and a TV had been mounted on the pale green walls. Tony had grown up in this world yet it surprised him at how quickly he'd grown accustom to stone castle walls and lack of traffic. New York had started to look foreign to him. New York would always be his home really but he did love his castle.

"... She won't let the doctors tell us if it's a boy – strong! Strapping! Brave! Just like Daddy – or a pretty, dream and creamy girl like Mama." Beamed Wolf in that hyper tone of his.

"I want a surprise Wolf." Said Virginia softly, clearly the more level headed half of the relationship.

"Hey, at least you get to paint the nursery something other than blue or pink." Offered Tony as he sipped at his coffee.

Conversation went on like that few almost ten minutes and Tony delighted in listening to everything his daughter had to say, and, by extension, Wolf's sometimes disturbing ramblings. Only when his coffee cup was empty and the conversation turned to him did Tony set the white cup down and clear his throat a little awkwardly, he leaned forwards on the couch and rung his hands together absent-mindedly.

"Em, I have some news." Wolf rocked forwards beside Virginia with eager anticipation. "I em, I... met someone."

Virginia gasped. "Seriously?!"

"You don't have to sound so surprised."

"Pretty and plump?" Asked Wolf as though he were on a sugar high.

"... Sure, Wolf. Why not?" Muttered the older man before turning his attention back to Virginia. "Her name is Adrianna Hart." He couldn't help the slight grin that escaped. "She's been through a lot but she seems happy now... and so am I."

"That's fantastic, Dad!" Virginia gushed, the hormones were kicking in. "Where did you two meet? What does she look like? Has she got kids too?"

Tony held his hands out in a gesture for her to stop. "Slow down, slow down. She's my assistant but she's actually the daughter of the last Duke of Candor Castle. No, she doesn't have any kids and Adrianna has this dark auburn hair and impossible green eyes and-" Wolf cut him off abruptly.

"And a chest like you wouldn't believe?"

"Wolf!"

Wolf's smile fell pretty quickly after that.

"Actually yes." Tony and Wolf shared a grin while Virginia just glowered at them both.

"She's a bit younger than me but she's so smart and caring."

"She's younger? What, forty?"

Tony let out a cautious little sound and gestured lower. "Younger."

"Thirty?"

"Younger." He sounded rather uncomfortable now and he looked it, Virginia's eyebrow raised.

"Twenty-five?"

This was just getting awkward and Tony didn't think he could survive it much longer.

"... She's... nineteen." Wolf looked impressed, Virginia didn't. "Her birthday is in two months."

"Nineteen! Dad that's-" Tony cut her off.

"I know, I know. I didn't intend for it to happen, neither of us did but... she's so perfect. After your mother left I never thought I'd meet someone else, and then we found out she was live and lost her all over again. I know I'm too old for her but she makes me happy, Virginia."

Tony's daughter calmed herself a little and sighed.

"I'm sorry. You're right, I can't judge this girl just on the fact she's younger than me." Tony winced at that. "And I know it wasn't just hard for me when Mom left."

"Adrianna doesn't act like a teenager, she's very mature for her age. She's-" This time it was his daughter that cut him off.

"Can I meet her?"

"Sure." Tony smiled. "I told Adrianna this morning that I'd bring her next time I came to visit. You'll like her." Of that Tony had no doubt.

"Does she like wolves? A lot of people don't. Does she?"

All attention turned to Wolf and the Duke breathed out a laugh.

"Yeah, Wolf she likes wolves."

"Good!" The dark-haired man clapped his hands together and grinned. "That's important! If she didn't you shouldn't be with her but she does so it's fine." Virginia hoped the baby didn't end up as manic as her fiancé.

"Wolf hush. Dad, tell me more about your girlfriend."

Okay, that was a word he'd need to get used to. Tony hadn't had a girlfriend since he met Christine back in his late teens.


	7. Chapter 7

It was dark when Tony returned to Candor Castle from New York. He'd not intended to be gone quite so long – Missus Salter was probably annoyed he'd missed both breakfast and his evening meal – but is first mission was to find Adrianna. Tony doubted the nineteen year old would still be in the catacombs with her brother which suggested the library but he found the room empty and no fire had been lit recently, that only left one place she'd be at that time of night, their bed.

He opened the doors slowly so as not to wake her and sure enough there was Adrianna tucked up in bed on her side with Tony's pillow pressed to her nose so as she could breathe him in. Moonlight danced across her porcelain face and Tony found himself awestruck by her beauty, she looked so peaceful. His eyes only left her once or twice as he pushed off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, Tony sat down on the bed and started to unlace his boots, his mind asked him how he got so lucky. His daughter was safe and happy, about to have a baby and he had the most beautiful woman in creation asleep in his bed. The Duke didn't have an answer and he wasn't going to question it lest it all fall apart. He fished about on the floor in the darkness for the grey t-shirt he'd slept in the night before and pulled it over his head before kicking off his shoes and tugging his sleep pants on, slowly Tony got under the covers and shuffled over to press a kiss to her forehead.

For a moment Tony just rested their leaning over the sleeping angel until he couldn't resist kissing her again, this time though Adrianna woke and went into a sudden panic.

"No! No! Please don't!" She flayed about kicking and punching at him in a desperate attempt to get him away from her.

Tony leaped away from the woman he loved with his hands held out as non-threateningly as he possibly could.

"Adrianna, it's me. It's Tony. You're okay." When she continued to punch at the air Tony had no choice but to grab hold of her hands and pull her to his chest. "It's me, you're okay."

The older man repeated the words like a mantra until she slowly started to calm down and realise who held her close. Her breath came in ragged pants but Tony just held her tight and calmly rocked her back and forth.

"... Tony?" She whispered.

"Yeah, Sweetheart, it's me. You're safe, it's just me. I'm sorry I just wanted a kiss."

Adrianna still panted but she'd stopped shaking and fighting him.

"I'm sorry."

She muttered into his t-shirt clad chest as her arms wrapped around his neck and practically clambered into his lap to stay as close as possible.

"No, Sweetheart, you've got nothing to be sorry about. I shouldn't have scared you. I'm sorry."

Tony just held her for a while and they sat in a comfortable silence, her breathing eased from rapid breaths to a gentle rise and fall of her chest, Adrianna remembered she was safe. Tony was surprised when she pulled away to look at him, the moonlight still caressed her features and her eyes sparkled in that tantalising way that made him want to smile; so he did.

"Do you still want that kiss?"

Tony's gentle smile grew into a grin. "If it's in the offering."

Adrianna leaned in and pressed their lips together, just a small chaste kiss but Tony treasured every second of it. His arms snaked around her waist to soak up her warmth and he knew if he died that second he'd go a happy man. _How does she make me feel like I'm twenty-five again?_

Tony took over the kiss quickly, he kept it gentle at first but soon let it grow into something stronger, more passionate. His tongue licked along her bottom lip begging entrance that was quickly granted letting him map out her mouth as though he'd never again get the chance to. _Gods she's perfect._ Carefully he lay Adrianna back down on the bed and pulled the soft covers up over them then took his girl into his arms to snuggle, he turned her so as her back was against his chest and his arm thrown protectively over her; she grabbed his hand and brought it up to her chest.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what, Sweetheart?"

"For being you. For being sweet, wonderful Tony Lewis."

"Don't think I deserve that much praise." He said against her ear.

"Yes you do. You're my hero, Anthony the Valiant, remember?"

How could Tony forget, Wendell had announced it to the whole of his kingdom. Suddenly he sat back up and pulled something from his pants pocket then handed it to Adrianna.

"I believe you asked for a pebble, Sweetheart."

The girl with stunning green eyes lit up. "Thank you!"

The small stone was tiny and smooth, he'd grabbed it from one of the larger ones from the gravel path back in the park, to him it was just a rock but it meant so much more to Adrianna. She turned it over a few times in her small hands as though it were something magical before giving it pride of place on her night stand. Tony doubted she'd ever let that little pebble go.

"You're welcome, darling."

"You're too good to me."

Tony glanced up to the night stand but the pebble wasn't what had caught his eye, the drawing beside it had.

"What's that?" He asked innocently.

"Hmm? Oh, that's my families crest. A rampant white Hart on a crimson field. My mother had a necklace with it on, my father gave it to her on their wedding day to symbolise her joining to the family."

Instead of answering - because Tony knew he'd touched on a sensitive tale - he just pulled her even closer and wished her a good night, it was very late and Tony couldn't keep his eyes open much longer; he fell asleep before she did.

XXXX

Two months later saw Adrianna waking up to Margaret Salter knocking on her and Tony's door. She called out for her to come in and the older woman entered carrying a silver tray tipped with a dome covered plate, she set it down on Adrianna's knee and then threw open the curtains filling the room with light... Tony wasn't there.

"Happy birthday, Lady Hart." Beamed the cook.

"You don't have to call me that, you're my friend. And thank you, you didn't need to bring me breakfast."

"Well," began the older woman with a cheerful smile. "you don't have a ladies maid and it was Duke Lewis that asked me to bring this up. Said he wanted me to do it not Kerz or one of the maids."

"Where is he?" She asked while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm not sure, dear." That was better, Margaret was her friend, it was better to hear 'dear' rather than 'Lady Hart'. "Mister Kerz would probably know but I've not seen him either, sorry."

"That's alright." She replied kindly, it would have been nice to wake up next to Tony but she'd not complain.

"He had me bring you breakfast personally so clearly he's not forgotten." Margaret encouraged with cheerful enthusiasm.

"I know he wouldn't, he's too good a man for that but I'd have rather woken up to him than breakfast, no offence."

Margaret chuckled. "Oh none taken. I don't blame you dear, he's a good man for sure... a little odd now and again though. Got a nice backside though."

"Margaret!" Adrianna grinned obscenely but the older woman just chuckled and left Adrianna to her breakfast.

Lady Hart stretched almost sinfully then settled back against the pillows and started to sip at her orange juice, the sweet and ever so slightly sharp flavour rolled over her tongue and woke her pleasantly to the day. The scent of toast reached her nose and caused her stomach to growl in a very unladylike fashion, with a yawn she reached for the plate only to find a piece of paper folded neatly tucked underneath. Carefully she set the half drunk glass of juice down and pulled free the note, it had been written in Tony's surprisingly neat handwriting, he didn't write like anyone else in all the Kingdoms, no unnecessary loops or squiggles but certainly not messy; just another Tenth Kingdom thing about him she loved. Opening it up she found just a short and sweet note telling her to enjoy her breakfast and to then get dressed and go to his study, on the bottom was a 'X' next to his name that she didn't understand but it looked deliberate so had to have some meaning.

Adrianna finished off her light breakfast then hopped out of bed and dressed for the day in a beautiful blew gown that Tony had insisted on buying for her, she pinned her hair up with loose braids and sweet little tresses hung around her angelic face. Once ready for the day Adrianna gathered up her silver tray and carried it down to the kitchens to be washed, or at least she tried, Lucius Cien – the first footman turned butler – spotted her descending the stairs and insisted on taking it for her.

"I can do it myself." She said softly but let him take the tray anyway.

"I know you're perfectly capable but you're Lady Adrianna Hart of Candor Castle and I'm the Butler."

"Tony is the Duke, he's in charge. I'm still just a servant, and I like helping."

Cien grinned a knowing smile. "You're far more than that to Duke Anthony. And I'm not just taking the tray because you're the Lady of the castle now or because it's my job, I'm doing it because you need to get to the Master's study." Adrianna raised an eyebrow. "Yes, most of the staff know about that."

"Thank you, Lucius."

"You're quite welcome."

With that Cien the butler vanished off to the kitchens while Adrianna made her way down to Tony's study as instructed, she knocked lightly on the heavy wood door and was about to pushed it open when strong arms snaked around her waist from behind and pulled her back against a strong chest.

She gasped. "Tony, you scared me."

"I'm sorry. Happy birthday, Adrianna."

The auburn haired beauty couldn't help but smile and lean back into his chest, so strong and comforting.

"Thank you, Tony. Breakfast was nice, but I'd have rather woken up to you."

The older man pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I know, Sweetheart, but I had to finish and run to New York-" _Well that explains how he's dressed,_ thought Adrianna. "before you woke up. Now, close your eyes for me, My Love."

Without protest Adrianna obeyed and let him over her eyes with his hands and guide her into his study. No one had done anything like this for her before, in facts she'd essentially not had a birthday since the age of six. Adrianna hadn't been expecting anything grand or expensive, she'd have been perfectly content with Tony simply wishing her a happy birthday but the fact he'd gone out of his way to do something nice for her warmed Adrianna's heart.

"Open." He announced once they were dead centre of the room and he pulled his hands away so as she could see.

Before her on his desk was a stack of presents wrapped in so many different colors and the largest bowl of candy she'd ever seen, half the packaging to which she didn't recognise. Beside his desk on a small table of it's own was a large cake covered in pink frosting, no doubt strawberry; her favourite. There was also a big banner above his desk at the window that read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!', each letter a different color and on a background of shimmering silver. To the nobles of the Fourth Kingdom this would seem silly and mediocre compared to the lavish birthday balls they threw but to Adrianna – who was happily content to never attend a ball in her life – it was perfect.

"You did all this for me?" She asked in amazement.

Tony pulled her closer and kissed Adrianna's neck before he answered. "Of course, Sweetheart." He spun her around in his arms. "Today you turn Twenty years old, it needed to be special but I thought you'd prefer something quiet and just us."

Before she could say a single word Tony had guided her over to his desk chair and sat her down before the pile of wonderful – if unnecessary – gifts.

"Open your gifts." He seemed more excited than she did.

Adrianna beamed and carefully picked one up as though it would suddenly all fall away and she'd be back at the beck and call of Tennysyn Cranven. The purple velvet box was fairly long and thing with a neat little silver bow around the middle. The bow came off easily enough and she opened the lid to find a necklace on a thin silver chain, but not just any necklace, the pendent held her house crest; a white rampant hart on a field of crimson.

"How did you... how?" Tears pricked in her dazzling green orbs.

"Remember a few months ago when you asked me to bring you that pebble?" Adrianna nodded. "Well, I saw the crest you'd drawn and you told me about your mother's necklace. I know it isn't hers but I had the best jewellers in all the Kingdoms make it for you. Do you like it?"

Tony had never been in a position to shower anyone with gifts before but not that he could he'd found it rather pleasant. He rose to his feet and carefully took the necklace to put it on for her.

"I love it." She whispered and Tony was forced to wipe away a stray tear.

"Don't cry, Sweetheart." He held her tight for a moment then sat on the desk and handed her another present. "Go on."

By the time she'd finished opening everything Adrianna seriously wondered how much money was left in his estate, he'd spared no expense with her presents. Tony wasn't stupid, he knew he didn't need to get her quite so many things but Adrianna hadn't had a birthday in years and so he wanted her to remember this one, wanted it to be special. Despite the dresses, shoes, hair pins, candy and everything else he'd given her Tony knew that the necklace meant the most to her a symbol of who she was and where she'd come from; _maybe I should make my own crest._

A few hours passed and the two ended up sat by the fire with Adrianna curled into his lap happily, she'd never been so content in all her life. She was on her second slice of cake that had her grinning every time she took a bite, the smile just went to show how happy he'd made her.

"Thank you for this Tony, I don't remember ever having anything like this."

"You're most welcome, Sweetheart. I like spoiling you." Grinned Tony before pressing a kiss to her temple.

She took another bite of cake. "You must have been very popular in the Tenth Kingdom, you're so kind."

Tony laughed at that. "Actually no one really liked me all that much. I had a couple of poker buddies but that was about it. I was always working. I was a bit of a coward back there – still am – it wasn't until I met Wendell I did anything important."

"That's not true, you raised your daughter by yourself... that takes courage. I don't think you've been a coward in a very long time, that's if you ever truly were."

Tony's heart twinged at that and he pulled Adrianna closer forcing her to set the plate aside before the fireplace. He couldn't resist brushing a stray strand of auburn hair behind her ear.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you. You're not like anyone else, Adrianna."

"I try," She beamed cheerfully which only made him grin again.

"Do you want to go to Bed?" He asked softly.

"It's still early."

In all the time she'd known him Tony had never once gone to bed before the hour threatened to hit midnight.

"Perfect."

Tony rose to his feet with Adrianna in his arms bridal style and carried her off to their bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony paced back and forth at the top of the grand staircase not far from his and Lady Hart's chambers when the stunning auburn haired beauty found him wearing a dress that matcher her eyes almost perfectly. She'd been in the laboratory waiting for him so as they could go over the possible substitute for his rubber, when he'd not shown up Adrianna had gone looking.

"Tony?" Her voice knocked him back out of his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

He paused in his movements and turned to look at the green-eyed goddess, so beautiful, so lovely. With a smile Tony took her into his arms and pressed a soft kiss to her pink lips.

"Wendell is throwing his winter ball and we're invited."

Adrianna's eyes grew downcast and her next words were quiet.

"... I don't have to go if you don't want me to,"

"What?" There was shock in his voice as he pushed her back to lock their eyes together. "No, no, that's not what's bothering me. Of course it isn't. I'm not ashamed of you."

"Then what is wrong?" Adrianna questioned softly.

Tony sighed. "The winter ball is a ball, a real one not that formal banquet thing he threw when I was made a Duke. I'll be expected to dance."

Suddenly Adrianna burst out laughing, something Tony had never seen form her before.

"It's not funny." Grumbled the older man.

"No." Adrianna tried to stifle the last of her chuckling. "No, of course not."

"I can't dance. I don't dance. I only ever danced at my wedding and I was awful."

Adrianna was still smiling but it faded a little at the mention of his wedding to Christine, she only knew her as a monster. The auburn haired beauty pushed those memories from her mind though.

"I can dance." She told him softly. "I could teach you."

"I'm liable to crush your feet, Sweetheart." Tony said truthfully, eyes sparkling.

"I don't mind."

"If you're sure. We could just stand in a corner somewhere and hide. You know, say hi to Wendell then retreat into the shadows like some kind of wall hugging Ninja."

Adrianna just stared up at him blankly, clearly unaware of what a Ninja was. Truth be told she didn't understand half his references though she assumed it was funny.

"I really don't mind teaching you, I'd like to and then you;ll be the envy of the ball."

Why was it that every time she smiled he fell even more in love with her? Her dazzling green orbs could slice through any tension or bad day. How had someone so beautiful and caring, so sweet and thoughtful, fallen in love with him? Some days he still thought he'd wake up and find she'd been a dream. Porcelain skin, endless auburn curls, Adrianna was a goddess.

"Sweetheart, I think if I'm envied it'll be because I'm with you not for my dancing skills." He chuckled before pulling her to his chest and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

"Give me a few days to reacquaint myself and maybe dance with Cien – Lucian is a wonderful dancer – and then we'll set to work alright?"

Tony nodded. "Okay. I used to have this recurring dream about having to dance on stage and nearly killed everyone in the front row."

"I'll survive."

"Brave woman." Tony smirked.

"That I am. Now, would you please come and decide if we can use Passtrite for your rubber?"

"Sure, sorry, Sweetheart."

Adrianna grinned up at him and turned to head down the long red carpeted stairs but suddenly grabbed hold of the dark-wood bannister with a hand clasped over her mouth.

"Are you alright?"

Tony was by her side instantly, a large rubbed smooth circles on her back. Her breathing was deep but Adrianna forced herself to stand up and regain her composure, that didn't stop his face contorting with concern.

"Sweetheart?"

Adrianna loved it when he called her that, made her feel special.

"I'm okay, just suddenly felt rather queasy. I'm alright, I'm fine." She brushed it off as she straightened and finally released the bannister. "Come on, there's work to be done."

XXXX

Over the last two week Tony had started to grow increasingly concerned about his darling Adrianna, she kept having dizzy spells and he'd heard her throw up a couple of times. She kept brushing it off as nothing but the Duke wasn't so sure, as a result he'd sent Geir Kerz – Tony's Valet – to the city for a doctor. The only way he'd get her to see one was if he thrust one at her.

Tony found his Lady Hart in the parlour sat beside a roaring fire sewing, she liked to stay busy.

"Adrianna, Sweetheart," Tony began as he entered the room. "would you come upstairs for a moment please?"

She set her sewing aside on the small circular table beside her seat and brushed the non-existent creases from her green velvet dress.

"Is something wrong, Tony?" She stood and let Tony take her into his strong arms, she felt most at home there.

"No, of course not, come on."

Adrianna let Tony guide her upstairs and pushed their chamber door open to reveal Kerz, a young blonde woman about Adrianna's age and an older man dressed all in black.

"A Physician?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow, clearly unimpressed.

"Humour me. I'm worried about you."

After a moment or two she nodded and stepped into the large room fully, Adrianna didn't have good memories of doctors. Tony nodded to Kerz who slipped out to stand just behind his Duke.

"Adrianna, this is Yara she's your Ladies Maid. I know you don't want one but Yara is here to help."

She didn't like having the whole situation all but thrown at her but she could see in Tony's eyes that he had truly become concerned and she loved him for that. Adrianna nodded which brought him far more comfort than she'd believed it would and watched as he closed the door leaving her alone with Yara and the doctor.

"Sire," The Valet started as they descended the stairs. "do you require anything else or shall I attend to my other duties?"

"You can go, Geir. Thank you."

Tony leaned against the wood panelled wall at the bottom of the stairs, detailed with carvings of mythical forest creatures, as Kerz headed off towards the servant's staircase. Duke Lewis waited there for what seemed like forever, a million scenarios going through his mind but he was fairly certain he knew what was coming. His head rested against the wall as he stared up at his impossibly high ceilings. The three inseparable maids, Merula, Elsa and Tatsu, enquired if he was alright on their way to clean the parlour but other than that Tony just stood there alone in his own thoughts. There were a dozen or so staff working writhing Candor Castle not including the groundskeepers and stable hands, yet despite all the staff the castle was always quiet, quite how that was possible Tony didn't know but in that moment he was thankful for the peacefulness of it. Or at least it was peaceful until Dade – the apprentice footman – appeared from the lower levels, Tony didn't look down to the boy but thanks to his shuffling Tony was fully aware of Dade's presence.

"Duke Lewis, Mister Cien asked that I show Lady Lewis and Mister Wolf to you."

That had the older man's head snapping down to see his daughter racing towards him as fast as the baby bump would allow, she flung her arms around her father and cuddled him tightly only for Wolf to jump in as well.

"Oh, this is nice. Nicey niceness." Beamed the dark-haired wolf. Sometimes Tony wondered if he had some kind of ADHD.

The taller man finally managed to slip free of the hug with a surprised expression on his face, eyebrows raised.

"What are you doing here? You're not meant to be here until the end of the week."

"Ahh," began Virginia with a sigh. "lovely story. Turns out our whole building is being fumigated, so here we are. That's alright, isn't it? I just don't want the baby near the fumes."

"Of course it's okay, plenty of room." He smiled awkwardly, it was happy to see her of course but they could have chosen a better time. Tony turned to Dade who was rocking back and forth on the spot. "Dade, have Missus Rickland send someone to make up a room for Virginia and Wolf."

"Yes, Duke Lewis, right away." Without another word Dade spun around and charged off.

Tony just stood there for a moment.

"Dad, are you okay? You look like you're having some kind of internal panic attack or something."

"What? No, I'm fine, just getting lost in my thoughts."

"We're sorry if we interrupted anything." Said Wolf almost apologetically.

"Yeah, we couldn't exactly call you and let you know. We'll be quiet as a mouse. Although it will be nice to meet this girlfriend of yours." Virginia grinned.

Just then the doctor Tony had sent for descended the stairs and came to a stop beside the Duke and his daughter.

"Sir," Tony hardly registered the doctor's presence. "as you suspected Lady Hart is with child."

Those words hit the Duke like a tonne of bricks and he slipped down onto the steps before his legs gave out, his hazel eyes fixed on the floor blankly. Virginia's eyebrows sky rocketed while Wolf just looked happy to be there.

"She's pregnant." Tony muttered to himself but the doctor re-confirmed it anyway.

"Yes, Sir. I have instructed Lady Hart's maid to provide her with plenty of water and nothing that could be considered strenuous.

The world suddenly seemed to snap back to Tony and his head tilted upwards to look at the aged doctor.

"Thank you, em, my maids are in the parlour, get them to have Cien pay you and taken back to the city."

The doctor thanked Tony and left the small group. For a moment or two Virginia just stood there staring at her Dad before she slowly lowered herself to sit beside him.

"So," she started awkwardly. "you got your nineteen year old girlfriend pregnant. Awesome."

"Please, God, don't." He took a deep breath. "You're mother had very similar symptoms when we found out we were having you. I'd almost convinced myself that Adrianna just had the flu." Tony rested his head in his hands. "Oh Lord, our baby is going to be younger than my grandchild."

Wolf grinned as though the whole situation were simple. "But we're family."

"Wolf is right." They weren't words that were said too often. Virginia didn't really know where to look so she just kept her hand on the round of her belly and watched Wolf. "Sure it's a bit strange but our lives haven't been normal is quite a while."

Tony's eyes flitted about as though the world has suddenly come back to him.

"Em, Lucian should be along to show you to your room soon. I should go see Adrianna."

He didn't wait for a reply, just rose to his feet and headed up the stairs. With slight hesitation Tony knocked on the door and young Yara quickly opened it.

"Is she alright?" The Duke asked in a deep tone.

"I believe so, Sir."

"Good." There was a momentary pause. "Would you please tend to my daughter? Virginia is downstairs."

"Of course Sir."

The blonde nodded and slipped past him into the hallway without a word, there was something about the girl that reminded her of Lucian Cien, the Butler knew when to just slip away quietly as well. The Duke took a deep breath as he stepped into the room and closed the heavy wooden door behind him. Radiant sun bounced off every available surface as he moved further into the room to find his darling Adrianna wrapped up in the cool red sheets of their bed, auburn hair flowed around her face angelically.

"Adrianna, are you alright?" Asked Tony as he sat beside her on the bed, when she didn't respond he pulled her to his chest, he couldn't help but press a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you."

"... You're not angry?" Hew voice was whispered and meek.

Tony just stared blankly at her for a moment, brow furrowed.

"Why would I be angry?"

Another pause.

"You have your own child already and I'm not your wife. You're the Duke of Candor Castle, you shouldn't have a baby with a mistress."

Tony sighed. "Oh, Sweetheart. Where I come from it doesn't matter if the parents are married anymore, I love you and that is what matters. I'll love this child as well."

Adrianna just stared blankly at him with those amazing green eyes of hers.

"You will? I didn't think you would that's why I didn't say anything."

"You knew." To be honest Tony shouldn't have been that surprised.

"Of course I did, I'm a woman. You suspected though, right, hence the physician."

"Yeah, darling." Tony pulled her closer and rested his chin atop her head. "I'vev seen the symptoms before with Virginia's mother. To tell you the truth I always wanted a large family, lots of kids. Although, then everything happened with Christine and I realised all I needed in my life was Virginia. When I started to wonder if you might be pregnant and I though, I'm always going to need Virginia, she's my little girl, of course I will, but I have you in my life too now... I can have that family I always wanted. I didn't expect this to happen, especially at my age, but it has and I will love any child we have."

It was then he noticed Adrianna had started to cry ever so softly, she snuggled into his strong chest, her purple dress bunched up around her legs under the covers.

"Thank you! I didn't want to lose my baby."

"And we won't." Tony assured quickly, how had he not seen her fear? He knew what had happened throughout her life, of course she feared for their baby. "I promise, my love. I'll never let anything harm either of you. You just relax, okay?"

Adrianna nodded but didn't speak and Tony didn't push her, instead he changed the subject.

"What was it you were working on in the parlour?"

"Hettie's apron." Adrianna said after a moment. "Everyone keeps telling me I'm Lady Hart, that I shoulder be doing the work of servants but I don't know how to be noble, I do know how to be a servant. I like helping."

"You should do what makes you happy."

"I was going to make my own dress for the ball, with a little help from Elsa." She seemed to be as eager for a subject change as Tony had been.

"Are you sure? I could have Jakob to take you into the city and you could have your pick of ball gowns."

"I'd rather make it myself. I could make your suit as well if you'd like."

"No, Sweetling, don't want you rushing your own. Kerz can deal with me. Oh and em, Sweetheart, you should probably know that my daughter is here."

Lady Hart's head snapped up. "Here?"

"Yes, I know it's early but apparently their apartment is being fumigated." Tony sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know until a few minutes ago."

Adrianna suddenly pushed away from him and sat up straight.

"I'm sorry, you should be with Virginia. Go to her, I'll be fine."

Tony pulled her back to him, arms snaked around her tightly.

"Hush, Virginia is settling into her room by now with Wolf and you're more important at the moment. I love you."

"I love you too."

Adrianna couldn't help but grin when he placed a large hand on her stomach.

"I know you're scared, Darling, but I'm not angry and I'm going to be right here. Promise." Tony pressed a kiss to her pink lips. "Now, I should probably go and tell Missus Salter that there's company for dinner."


	9. Chapter 9

Come dinner and Tony was forced to go looking for Adrianna, she wasn't in their chamber or the library or even the study; none of her usual haunts. Eventually he stumbled across her in the laboratory, the room was only lit by a single candle that the auburn haired beauty worked by. Tony made his way over to her with a gentle smile.

"Adrianna, what are you doing in here? Dinner is getting cold."

Her head snapped up form her paper and quill.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I wanted to finish these calculations and I must have lost track of time."

Tony didn't look impressed, his head tilted a little to the side as he gazed down at the woman he loved.

"You don't forget anything, Sweetheart. You're scared, aren't you?" He couldn't really blame her for that; Tony was nervous himself. She nodded timidly. "You've got nothing to be scared of, Sweetheart, okay? Nothing. Virginia is going to love you and Wolf loves most people anyway."

Adrianna was sat on the cold stone floor with her papers and candle which had Tony's tall frame looming over her, he didn't like that so he carefully sat down beside her Indian style. Once settled the Duke of Candor Castle pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"You're good enough, so don't for a moment think you're not. Virginia is going to like you, she doesn't think you're truing to replace or steal anyone if that's what you're worried about. Please don't be scared."

All Tony wanted was for Adrianna and Virginia to get along, they were his family. Lady Hart snuggled into Tony's chest something she always did when she needed comfort.

"Does she know about the baby?"

Tony nodded. "Em, yeah. She and Wolf were there when the doctor told me, of course she was shocked so was I, but she's not opposed to the idea. I told you, there's nothing to fear."

Only a little hesitantly Adrianna nodded and let Tony help her up once he was on his feet, he just looked at her with love in his eyes.

"Come on, Darling."

He gently placed a large hand on her flat stomach as he pressed a kiss to her lips. Soon she'd swell with their child and Tony couldn't help but grin at that knowledge. He brushed a little stone dust from her long green dress that matched her eyes almost seamlessly then looped his arm with her own so he could lead her towards the dinning room. They didn't speak as they made their way down the castle's long hallways just walked in a comfortable silence, Adrianna felt better just having him close.

When they entered the dining room Virginia and Wolf's eyebrows shot upwards; Lady Hart tensed. Adrianna was so beautiful, plump and prefect was how Wolf would have described her. Long auburn hair that seemed to have faint natural highlights, eyes the color of polished emeralds and skin purer than snow, Virginia made a mental note to ask if she was related to Snow White somehow. Tony pulled Adrianna's chair out for her and she thanked him as she sat, Tony returned to his seat and glanced around hoping the dinner would go well.

"Sorry about that," he began as the servant's started with dinner "she's a little workaholic this one. Lady Adrianna Hart, this is my daughter, Virginia, and her husband, Wolf. Virginia, Wolf, this is Adrianna.

"A pleasure."

She greeted them polity but quietly as she picked up her cutlery and started to eat just like the others; she took a very ladylike bite. Cien passed behind her and she instantly felt a sort of reassurance radiate from him, she took the opportunity to keep him there as long as possible.

"Lucian, is the apron alright for Hettie?"

Cien looked at her a moment almost as though he were trying to figure out how to respond with the Duke's family sat down to dinner.

"Yes, Lady Hart." He spoke as he poured a glass of wine for Tony. "Hettie is very grateful. She's always been terrible at sewing."

"Makes great coffee though." Grinned Tony, he'd brought a bag back from his last trip to the Tenth Kingdom and Hettie had taken to it very well.

"Indeed, Sire." Cien poured Adrianna a glass of wine just like he'd done with Tony.

"Humorously clumsy too, as Lady Hart can attest."

"Please don't call me that." Adrianna grumbled quietly. "You're my friend, Lucian."

The butler placed a gentle hand on her shoulder reassuringly, a gesture he wouldn't have dared perform on any other member of a noble family.

"Always, Adrianna."

With that Cien backed up to the wall to wait for when he was needed again. Wolf ate his venison quickly, each mouthful full of glee and happiness that actually had Adrianna smiling. For a time the three of them just watched Wolf and his enjoyment before Virginia turned her attention back to the nineteen year old opposite her.

"So, Adrianna, Dad tells me your family had the castle before he did."

That was Tony's daughter, straight to the awkward point with no real tact, almost like a heat seeking missile. Adrianna paused with her fork halfway to her mouth, Tony could easily tell she was on the border of remaining or running away. She glanced at him for reassurance which he quickly gave, he didn't need to say a word, just look with a sparkle in his eyes and it instantly soothed her. The young woman with auburn hair took a calming breath and then finally spoke.

"It was, yes." She look up but didn't really make eye contact. "The castle was built for Duke William Hart and his wife by the royal architect, it was partially destroyed so Queen Snow White had it rebuilt for my family as a thank you for their loyalty during the war, King Wendell rebuilt it again after it burnt down when I was a child."

"The royal architects have built this place twice? Wow, you do well with the Whites." Smiled Virginia as she took another bite.

Suddenly Wolf perked up and gestured to Adrianna with his fork that still had a piece of venison hanging from it.

"Of course she does, she's royal."

Tony dropped his knife and fork. "You're royal?" He gasped.

"Dad, you didn't know?"

Tony shook his head, Wendell hadn't mentioned that they were related, just that he'd been very good friends with Adrianna's brother, Reddington, when they were children.

"... I'm not. N-not really. Myself and Wendell are very distant cousins. His family descends from Snow White and her father, King Leopold. My family descends from King Leopold's younger sister, Princess Camille who married William Hart."

Suddenly it all clicked, that was why her family had been killed, why Christine had tried to kill Adrianna. She'd had a claim to the throne, Christine had just been finishing the Swamp Witch's plot. _Totally related to Snow White then,_ thought Virginia while Tony started to wonder what that meant for their child. If Wendell didn't have any children did that mean... did that mean Adrianna would be next in line? Could their baby be a king or queen? He had to know.

"Adrianna, does this mean you're in line to the throne?" He asked almost skittishly.

Everything was silent for a moment. "Maybe. There are other branches of the family that may be more direct, others have died out. You'd need to ask the King. However, none of that matters, the castle was gifted to you, it's yours."

"This is still your home." Tony told her quickly which made her smile up at him lovingly.

"I've always wondered," began Wolf having finished his food, he'd started to rock back and forth on his chair much to Cien's silent annoyance "is it true the Hart side of your family comes from the Leshy and wood Nymphs?"

"Huh? What's a Leshy?"

Virginia was used to Wolf making no sense but she'd never heard him mention Nymphs and whatever the hell a Leshy was before.

"It's a forest creature, they're somewhat temperamental and usually male." Supplied Adrianna.

"Yeah, I learnt it at school when I was a cub. I was a good boy, paid attention. Hart's -like the name, makes me hungry – are this really old family even before they married into royalty. That was a clever move. Rumours are that Horatio Hart's daughter, Lorna, fell in love with a Leshy and they had a baby. Here's the cool bit, ever since the Leshy have kept the castle lush and green and that's why they all have emerald eyes." Wolf grinned like a gleeful school child. "I don't really know about the Nymphs, maybe people just got confused with the Leshy."

"Actually the story of the Nymphs is older than the Leshy one." Said Tony, he was starting to wonder if he needed to get himself a family tree for Adrianna just so he knew who the hell they were talking about, he'd lost track of how many names had just been mentioned. "I came across it with Wendell when we spoke to the scholar."

"I was brought up to believe they were the reason the lands surrounding Candor continuously thrive."

After an awkward start Adrianna seemed to have settled down and relaxed, Tony had thought she'd curl in on herself at all the family questions but apparently not; he was proud of her.

"Nymphs would explain the beauty."

Virginia glared at Wolf and he instantly snapped his head down like a child who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I take it all your family have those distinctive eyes then?" Virginia smiled.

"They did."

Suddenly Virginia realised what she'd said and her face dropped, her Dad had told her about Adrianna's family.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It was a long time ago. The important thing is that Candor survives and thanks to your father it does."

Dinner settled down after that and they settled on more general subjects but that didn't change how proud of Adrianna Tony was, she'd managed to get over her initial fear and kept talking to his daughter and son-in-law.

When dessert came Adrianna told Cien to have the servants take the rest of the night off and then started to serve herself and Tony's family which surprised Virginia, she'd expected the teen to be all ladylike when company was around but no, she was still good and kind to the staff.

Once dinner was over Virginia and Wolf bid them goodnight while Adrianna cleared away the plates, she felt safer down in the kitchens.

Tony didn't see his darling girl again until she joined him in their chambers, by then he'd changed into a pair of loose pants and a t-shirt and settled in bed with a book he was reading by candlelight. He smiled when she entered the room and watched eagerly as she changed into her night things; God she was beautiful.

"Are you alright, Sweetheart?" He asked tenderly as he set his book aside on the dark wood table.

"Fine. I'm sorry if I was strange at dinner, it's been a very long time since I've had a formal dinner."

"That doesn't matter, darling, and it wasn't exactly formal, just my daughter and the mad man we call Wolf. I love you, and you made a good impression." He insisted as he watched Adrianna climb into bed beside her.

"Really?" She seemed hesitant.

"Yes. You did great. Wolf certainly likes you. Seriously though, how didn't I know you're royal? Me and Wendell talked to a scholar about it all."

"I don't know, maybe the scholar assumed you knew. Everyone does." She said as Tony pulled her close and blew out the candle.

"Well, forgive me, I'm from a different realm." The older man chuckled.

"I love you."

"I love you too, darling."

Neither said anything after that, Tony just watched as slumber took Adrianna with a smile. She was beautiful. He loved her, just her presence warmed his heart.

He'd not been lying, dinner with his daughter and Wolf had actually gone over pretty well considering Adrianna was younger than Virginia and they'd all just discovered she was pregnant. This wasn't going to be a normal family but hey, they were in the Fourth Kingdom, he'd been make a Duke after helping to save a Prince that had tuned into a dog, his son-in-law was a wolf, his daughter was having some kind of hybrid baby and the woman he loved – the pregnant teenager he loved – had been abused most of her life and turned out to be royalty. Non of Tony Lewis' life was normal and hadn't been for a long time... but he was happy.


End file.
